1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring and testing of radio frequency circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to measuring and testing of loop gain signal conditions including conditions conducive to unwanted oscillation, such as may be present in signal repeater stations.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. A typical wireless data system, or network, provides multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as frequency division multiplexing (FDM), time division multiplexing (TDM), code division multiplexing (CDM), and others. Examples of wireless networks include cellular-based data systems. The following are several such examples: (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
Repeaters are used in wireless communication systems in order to extend the range and coverage of the communication system. In general, repeaters receive and retransmit signals at the physical layer, and are able to provide satisfactory operation regardless of the standard being used by the wireless communication system. Repeaters are advantageous in that they provide an economical means to extend the range of a framed shared channel wireless communication system, particularly in cases where sufficient capacity exists, but signal propagation is difficult.
The simplicity of repeaters results in a problem with radio frequency feedback. Repeaters in wireless communication systems are troubled by insufficient antenna isolation between the coverage and donor antenna in a repeater system. The closed loop formed by the antennas and the repeater RF gain can cause an oscillation at the operating frequency of the repeater if the isolation between the antennas is less than the repeater gain. Since the repeater receives and retransmits at the physical signal layer, there may be no inherent distinction between the received and retransmitted signals to provide filtering of the feedback signals. The repeater exhibits gain instability when the gain of the repeater approaches the pathloss between the transmit and receive antennas of the repeater. This condition is equally likely to occur on the forward link or reverse link of the repeater.
Methods to measure the antenna isolation during installation of the repeater are cumbersome, and require test equipment that may be elaborate or cumbersome. The environment can change after the installation, leading to instability and requiring further adjustments. Therefore, it is desired to provide for an ability to sense and correct an instability condition in repeaters and similar amplifier apparatus.